


Warmth

by vindoletta



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindoletta/pseuds/vindoletta
Summary: Helena and MC escape the Witch Queen's castle a second time.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A small angst ficlet inspired by the prompt "we are covered with stars" on the 31_days Dreamwidth writing community.

She says it's the fourth day after fleeing the Witch Queen's castle – again. But this time is different.

We are covered with stars, her cape a warm coccoon against the night, and yet so cold. I shiver uncontrollably, pulling her closer to me. Her arms embrace my burning body carefully, one of them still bent at an odd angle.

I rest my head against her chest, letting the soft beating of her heart lull me to sleep. The love in her caresses and in her whispered words finally warm me deep inside –  _stay strong, my love_ and a choked sob and _please, please don't leave me_ – although the sounds seem to come from far away.

Lost in the wilderness, away from friends and foes, yet I've never felt so safe.


End file.
